Uplink power control may be used to control the transmit power level to balance the link performance, terminal battery power, and reduce the inter-sector co-channel interference in uplink. Techniques such as open loop power control (OLPC) and closed loop power control (CLPC) may be used to control uplink power. Open loop power control may be based on channel loss estimation and the broadcasted information and is generally used for slow power control. Closed loop power control may be used for fast power control with high signaling overhead induced by unicast control signal.